Random Drabbles
by Kahurangi Tarakona
Summary: These are the stories that haven't been posted, haven't been finished and/or are still being written. Some will be Crossover but not all ... General HP Fics ..RATED M
1. Chapter 1

**The adventures of Harry and Sarah.**

**Summary:** Harry Potter always knew the day would come when he would have to leave for Hogwarts. So he made sure to learn everything he could before that day came

**Warnings:** I won't be following canon, I reckon that JK could of done a better job so ner. Also some of the characters will be OOC I will also be moving things up a year from the 80's to the 90's cause Ima 90's child so yea. Hopefully Harry won't be all super-powerful strong and all that nor will he be super-smart. Alive Sirius & Cedric

Anything else you need to know? Hopefully Not.

**Authors Note: **Happy Be-Lated HALLOWEEN ! I Hope everyone got extremly SICK ! With all the junk you've been eating ... I know I did haha, Anyway these are just random Stories that I've stored yet haven't finished nor posted .. So I thought, Why Not! Tell Me What you think of them..Like? Hate? Whatever...

Also to Everyone reading HPMH I am waiting for my beta to send through the first chapter (Of Course I haven't finished the second one but Meh) Hopefully when I get it back, I'll have the second chapter finished and send it through again..._Hopefully_

**UnBeta'd**

**-X-**

**Chapter I: I'm sorry but what?**

In the little town of Surrey, England lived a little boy at Number 4 Privet Drive. Said little boy lived with his extremely large family. The Dursleys where what they thought was "Normal" there was Papa Dursley or as he calls himself "Vernon". Now Vernon worked with Drills and the likes, or something like that his wife Mama Dursley "Petunia". Now Petunia was a 'Normal' housewife in a 'Normal' neighbourhood with her 'Normal' home on a 'Normal' street, well you get what I mean she's just all 'Normal'. Their strapping young son "Dudley" Well he was 'Normal' as a little boy could get, he went to a 'Normal' school and had 'Normal' friends he also played 'Normal' games with said friends. Now there was one little secret amongst those living at Number 4 Privet Drive, you see no matter how 'Normal' they seemed there were things that happened around them that made it seem as if they were 'un-normal' no matter how ungodly that sounded, all those in the neighbourhood thought that the Dursley family were anything but 'Normal' after all Papa Dursley looked like a whale while his wife looked like a horse and his son, well let's just say that instead of going to the zoo all you had to do was walk past the Dursley house hold and you could see three animals for free. With Papa Dursley playing Whale, Mama Dursley playing Horsy and Little Dursley playing Seal.

But there was one secret that those within Number 4 Privet drive tried not to remember, you see long long ago when Petunia Dursley went out to get the milk one morning she instead woke to find her sisters abomination sitting on the door step. One Harold James Potter had arrived at Privet drive and Petunia was furious. _"So they decided to go and get themselves blown-up" _she had thought. Furious she bought the little demon into her house waiting for her lovely-'Normal' husband to come and eat breakfast before they decided what to do with IT.

While making breakfast for her loving family Petunia had found the letter left for her from _them_, silently reading through the letter a smirk appears on her face before she turns to the child "Well boy, it seems you are useful after all" she says before he husband comes stomping into the kitchen "Pet dear, why is there a child sitting on the table?" Vernon asks. Now before Vernon married Petunia Evans she had told him about her 'Witch' of a sister and together they thought of ways to hate Lily Evans and her kind even more. "_Torture, that's all their good for is torture" _Was Vernon's thought on things. "Well dear, apparently my dear sister has gotten herself killed and now we have to look after her little spawn, but we will be getting paid $5000 a month for us to beat, starve, and mentally torture him". She replies "But Vernon dear we can't physically touch him" she added knowing that If Vernon could he would beat the little Devil Spawn. "Pet, I don't want the freak living anywhere near our dudder's" shouted Vernon. "Vernon dear, his bedroom will be the cupboard under the stairs" stated Petunia in her shrilly voice. "Perfect Pet, perfect"

**July 31st 1995**

It was a beautiful day when the residents of Privet drive saw one Harold James Potter being pushed out the door by his Aunt Petunia, many of the residents scowled at what they could see as "Abuse" but when residents tried reporting what was happening they suddenly forgot what was happening and moved away, so everyone decided that they would just help little Harry every other way.

It had started in early winter just after new year's, little Harry was pushed out the front door and made to weed the garden, many mothers and even fathers were appalled at what they saw. From then on it went like that every other day, he would weed the front garden, and then he would be moved to the back. Never had any one seen him out around the neighbourhood to play with the other kids, nor did he do anything else but tend to the Dursley's yard. The neighbourhood mothers had taken to having their kids run over when either Petunia or Vernon weren't looking to give the poor dear something to eat or drink. Soon it had looked like most of the neighbourhood's children had taken to looking after the little boy. Until suddenly someone new moved into Number 6 Pivet Drive. He had black greying hair tied at the nape of his neck, with a slim build he was healthy looking with reading glasses perched on the tip of his nose. He was wearing faded jeans with a button up shirt next to him was a little girl about 4. She wore a little pink dress with white stockings and buckle shoes; her hair was in pigtails and with pink bows. She had a teddy clutched in one arm while her hand was being held by the old gentlemen. They had moved in when Harry was doing the weeding in the front garden, they had taken one look at the little boy weeding before turning back to moving all their things into the house.

While the old man was talking to the movers the little girl was standing at the edge of the garden looking at little Harry's work, suddenly she had a determined look upon her face, turning around she ran into the house and not five minutes later she came out looking smug, well as smug as a four year old could.

Suddenly everyone stoped what they were doing when the little girl walked over to Little Harry as she went to go and tap his shoulder a shrill voice broke through the door before it was slammed open "What are you doing on my property? Get off get off, didn't your parents teach you manners?" Shouted Petunia before anyone could do anything a stern voice broke through the haze "Sarah Take him in side to wash his hands" Nodding the little girl grabs little Harrys hands before she pulls him to stand next to her. "I'm Sarah" she introduces herself "And that's Gumpy, Don't worry he's nicer than he looks" She states before giggles broke out from her. "C'mon I'll show you my room, and were gonna be the best of friends just you see" she states while pulling little Harry away.

"Don't you dare walk away boy" Petunia shouts angrily but before she can grab hold of Harry her hand is being bitten by little Sarah "Arrrrgh, You little shit" shouts Petunia but before she can do anything more the old man steps up to her and grabs her arm. While Sarah and Harry walk through the front door of number 6 while she happily chats to him about her new room.

Out in the open on the street of Pfivet Drive One Petunia Dursley and her new neighbour were conversing quietly while the rest of the neighbours looked on in glee at the thought of the Dursleys being bought down a peg or five. "You will sign over custody of one Harold James Potter to me or I will drag you, your husband, your son, your sister-in-law and everyone here into a court room so that the whole country can hear what you have don't to him" stated one very angry man. "You can't do this, I will not do it" Stated Petunia thinking that this would go away like it did the last time. "Oh, No one is coming to save you Petunia Dursley" the man says before he throws the papers at Petunia "You have 48 hours to decide, while you do Harry will be staying with my niece and I.

July 31st 2001 Early Morning.

It had started out as a beautiful day for those living on Privet Drive and most of the neighbourhood were remembering the day that the Dursleys were taken down a peg or five, which was also the day they met Adam and Sarah Welford. Sarah had taken a liking to young Harry from the start and well the Dursleys didn't have any idea about what would happen if they didn't sign guarding-ship over to the Welford's. The family had moved away from Privet Drive a couple of months after the adopting and the naming of William Welford.

William Theodore Matthew Welford formally known as Harold James Potter was just waking up from a good night's sleep, he knew that today would be the day that he would receive his Hogwarts letter, he also knew that today would be the last day that he could spend with his family for tomorrow he would go back to living with his Aunt Petunia. _Oh Joy_ Was his thoughts. Finally fully awake Harry walks into the bathroom to take care of his daily needs before he slowly makes his way to breakfast.

"William" was the first thing he hears before he is tackled by a bouncing ten year old "I do not want you to leave, but Grand Papa says that it's for the best, he also says that you should watch out for the old man cos' he's gonna be doing something weird. And Grand Papa says to watch out for the beaver and the weasel, But I'm gonna miss you, and you're gonna write me all the time and tell me about everything that happens right?" Sarah asks excitedly. "Sarah sit down and eat your breakfast" A stern voice says from behind them. "Ok, Grand Papa" Sarah says softly. "Don't worry Elle, Poppet will be fine" Grand Papa says softly. "Old Man, How many times have I told you to stop calling me Poppet" William asks angrily as he takes his seat and starts to load his plate with some cereal.

"Your Hogwarts letter will be arriving today at the Dursley house hold, are you sure you want to go through with this William?" asks Grand Papa once everyone had finished eating "Yes Grand Papa, I'm going to miss you. Yes you to Elle" Stated William. "And yes the rest of you as well" William says to his older brothers Ryan, David and Raphael "Are you sure you want to do this William? It's not too late to turn back?" Grand Papa ask again without answering William just nods his head "Alright than guys get ready we'll have one last training session before William leaves than say you're goodbyes, William this'll probably be your last training session so use it wisely".

August 1st 2001 9am

_The park near Number 4 Privet Drive_

"Ok William this is as far as we can go" Grand Papa says while looking around the park, amazingly the empty park near the Dursley house hold "Remember my son, to keep your shields up at full force at all times, and let Jeremy know what's going on, he'll help you when you need it. And remember Harry you know nothing of the wizarding world." Grand Papa said in a firm voice. "Love you my boy. Now go say goodbye to Elle" Hugging Grand Papa Harry turns around to go and say goodbye to Sarah before he leaves to Petunia's. "Remember Elle to look after yourself Ok, and Grand papa too. You know how he's getting old and everything" Harry says softly to Sarah "Train hard and remember that I'll see you soon ok."

Time skip: Hogwarts Year 4 2004 November 1st

_Flashback – Last Night October 31__st_

"_Harry Potter" Harrys name had just been called out of the Goblet of Fire and all around him people were staring thinking "What the Fuck?" But one person in particular wasn't thinking about the Goblet or about what everyone else's reactions were. No he was thinking about the revenge he would have on the idiot who put his name in this stupid competition. "No, I didn't put my name in and I'm not competing, I don't want the stupid fame or the money. And there is nothing you can say or do that will change my mind. And if I ever find the person responsible for this I'm going to shove a fucken sharp dagger straight through your heart and watch as you bleed out." Harry finished angrily before stomping out of the great hall leaving everyone within speechless. Before the doors to the great hall could close Harry suddenly yells out "So Mote It Be" and a white light surrounds him before disappearing._

_While this was happening Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts was seething silently in his mind, His pawn shouldn't of known about not having to participate if he didn't go into the chamber, Why did he know? How did he find out? Looking to his spies he motions for them to do some damage control with Harry. While Harry was silently sitting within the Room of Requirements rubbing his necklace that he had gotten from his Grand Papa, it was time for his family to come to Hogwarts, it was time for him to show his Slytherin self, it was time for the sorting hat to sort him in his rightful place._

November 1st Coast of England, Welford Manor.

Waking up to a burning sensation against her neck Sarah knew she would have to leave very soon, quickly getting out of bed she suddenly gets caught tangled within her sheets cursing she gets untangles herself and starts to run from her room banging on doors as she passes them, as she gets to the end of the hall way above the stairs leading to the first floor she starts to yell out "Hurry up, we have to leave William's in trouble and he wants us at Hogwartsy" Sarah yells as she yet again bangs on the doors running down to the other end of the hall "We have to get everything in order, they said the Tri-Wizard Tournament was at Hogwartsy. Guys hurry the fuck up" She shouts angrily stomping down the stairs into the kitchen where she met up with her Grandfather. "Grand Papa" She starts to say before he holds up his hand to stop her "Yes I know William has called us" He says before signing. Suddenly the kitchen door slams open and in stumbles the rest of the gang Raphael, David and Ryan "What's going on? What's all the fuss about" Ryan and David ask. "William has called; something's gone wrong at Hogwarts. That's what's going on" Sarah says suddenly Ryan raising an eyebrow in question "What? So I'm excited about going to Hogwarts, I mean seriously it's called Pure chaos" Sarah says in an excited voice "Raphael floo the Goblins and let them know what's going on" Grand Papa said "David floo the Malifoys they owe us a debt that needs to be payed make them get the board of governers to admit use into Hogwarts and for a student wide re-sorting, if you have to show them files from before, Ryan floo Potions Master Snape, their family debt needs to paid as well, You guys will be going to Hogwarts under Prince we don't want anyone to know about you all being Welford's." Grand Papa said before turning around and walking out of the kitchen. While everyone was running around Sarah was up in her room packing her clothes to go to Hogwarts before moving to her brothers and doing the same thing.

**-X-**

**So what do you think, Should I continue? Too bad if you don't think so, cause I am anyway haha.**


	2. Forgotten Child

**F-F-Forgotten Child**

**Summary:** Harry isn't raised by the Dursleys; he isn't beaten into submission, in fact he hasn't been anywhere near the Dursley residence since the night he was left on their door step. But Why?

**Warnings: **Language, Swearing, Original Characters, Out Of Characters, More **Warnings** added at a later date

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT Own Harry Potter or any other well-known characters that will appear in this story.

**Authors Note/s: **Happy Born-Day to meeeeee! Anyways here is another little bunny that won't leave me alone. it's not finished, it's not even started, but it's an idea I've had for a while….Will hopefully get finished at a later date but for now it can just sit here and collect dust. On another note, My brother and sister-in-law found their own place _finally,_ now I'm just waiting for my sister and nephew to move out and it'll just be me at home with the mother haha …. On another/other note if you're reading **Bloodlines** than I'm almost half-way done and I wouldn't get your hopes up about it being posted anytime soon, amazingly I still have to do Christmas shopping _and_ help my mum do hers, she's kind of hopeless haha. To those reading **HPatMH** then I haven't actually talked to my BETA but hopefully I'll be able to send her the rest of my chapters soon… Hopefully cos' theirs this one piece that just doesn't like me and won't let me write it. So it's unfinished.

Enjoy

**-X-**

**Chapter One****:** I just wanna make you **S** _W_ A **G** _G_ E _**R**_

Humming slightly Sarah swaggered along the street with a bottle of Rum in her hands, her hair was down and blowing gently in the wind, her clothes were loose and ruffled and her heels _clicked_ every time she took a step, she had been out on the town, drinking with some friends and she wanted to walk through the night, Well not exactly, she felt like she needed to take a walk during the night, so she followed her instincts.

Coming towards a street blacked out, Sarah comes to a stop before peering down the street, left and right she looked and it seemed that nobody was there, until that is, she sees a little light shining on one door step. Taking a step closer she sees an old man peering down at something on the door step while holding the light within his hands, an older lady was standing next to him doing the same thing while another guy was buy the road next to an old looking Motorbike.

Standing up straight she took a step just behind one of the houses and waited for the old man and lady to leave before watching as the lights suddenly flick back on and the motorbike go flying into the sky in the distance. Shaking her head at the carelessness of those foolish people, Sarah hummed as she walked closer towards the doorstep that those old people were standing on, coming to a stop suddenly she sees an old wooden basket sitting on the step, with a blanket wrapped tightly in the basket, taking a step closer Sarah lets out a gasp at the fact that a little baby was lying wrapped in a blanket on the step of the door.

Cooing slightly she plucked the little note tucked into the blanket before reading it:

_Petunia,_

_This night your sister has come to an untimely demise, her and her husband have perished leaving behind your young nephew, I want you to take him in and make sure that he will be happy when we come back in 10 Years' time for him, I don't care what you do with him, but I want him ALIVE and BREATHING once he hits the age of 11, you will get your payment once a month, take care of young Harry. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Shaking her head slightly, Sarah silently picks the babe from the basket, taking another look at the note before snapping her fingers and letting it flare up in flames, making sure she had a hold on both the child and her bottle of rum she makes her way towards the end of the street, turning around she takes one more look before silently leaving the street and everything else behind, looking as if she had never been there.

Silently appearing in the entrance hall of Gringotts London Branch Sarah walks calmly towards one of the tellers sitting at the front desk waiting for the night time customers to appear, clearing her throat slightly she leans down onto the desk dropping her bottle of Rum letting it splash onto the top before jutting her hip out slightly and moving her package around to a comfortable spot.

Smiling slightly at the murderous expression on the teller goblins face Sarah slurs heavily for her bank account manager before picking her drink up and chugging the rest down letting the empty bottle clank when it hits the top.

Waiting as the enraged goblin talks to another one, she peers at the still sleeping babe, wondering why he hadn't woken up yet, shrugging slightly she holds the child in both arms, cradling him gently she suddenly turns and makes her way towards her accountants office, by passing all the other goblins who were lingering in the halls.

Knocking slightly on the door, Sarah waits until she hears the clear voice of someone telling her to 'Enter' before opening the door. Before she closes it she turns slightly to see the Goblin who had serviced her turn the corner, closing the door softly she smiles as she watches his eyes widen suddenly.

Turning around Sarah walks towards the old looking desk before dropping slightly into one of the seats, making sure her precious cargo is alright she kicks her heels up and waits to be acknowledged. "Sarah" Stonetooth says looking up from his work slightly, to see her comfortable in the chair across from him, despite the fact that those specific chairs were charmed to be as uncomfortable as possible, giving her his full attention when he sees her cradling something slightly Stonetooth can feel a headache coming on.

"What have you done?" are the words Sarah hears lifting her head slightly she looks at him before dropping her head down, humming slightly she stood up and deposited her cargo onto the desk, gesturing to Stonetooth to take a look she takes a step back and sits back in the chair watching as Stonetooth stood and walked silently towards the bundle. Watching as he cursed softly after taking a peek into the basket Sarah lets out a quite laugh throwing her head back and letting her hair fan around her shoulders, stopping slightly she sees Stonetooth glaring at her heatedly, waving his glare away slightly she takes another look at the babe, "He hasn't woken up since I picked him up" she says eyeing the child curiously "and I found a really funny letter within the folds of the blanket", she continues, "but I set it on fire" she says the last part sheepishly shrugging her shoulders and waiting for Stonetooth to say something.

Eyeing the child still asleep, she creeps closer to get a better look, he really was a cute looking child, he was kind of chubby, he had thick black hair with a little button nose, little plump lips and rosy cheeks. Lifting her hand slightly she points her finger at him before moving it closer towards the babe, poking him slightly she gets ready to jump back in case the babe decided to wail loudly, seeing not a twitch she decided to do it again, poking his side a little harder she watches and waits, still seeing nothing she goes to poke him one last time, hearing someone clearing their throat she jumps before turning and facing Stonetooth who stood to the side clearly amused by her childish display. Feeling a blush creep up she quickly turns away from him and makes a move to take another seat. "You said you found a note with him" Stonetooth says gesturing to the child, "What did it say?" he asked before taking a step closer to the child, tilting her head slightly Sarah watches him before answering, "It just said his name was Harry, that his parents had just died, that he was to be taken care of and that they'd be back for him when he was 11" she said turning her head towards the child, "Oh the note was signed by Albus Dumbledore" she hastily added.

"But there is something weird about what he wrote" she continued looking stonetooth in the eye, "He made to put 'alive' and 'breathing' in capitals, he also told them to make sure that the babe would be 'happy' when the save him from his relatives, as if he wanted them to break his spirit so that this Dumbledore person could lift him back up" she finished with a frown on her face.

Hearing him let out a sigh Sarah turns towards him arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Albus Dumbledore" he says with a shake of his head, "He has been the bane of Gringotts existence ever since he rose to power so to say" he said before standing and starting to pace, "He declared that the self-proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort was defeated on the night of Hallows Eve" Stonetooth said showing his razor sharp teeth as he snarled silently, "He proclaimed that the heir to the Potter fortune would be fine where he was and had the Potter's Will stopped from being read" he said before collapsing in his chair, "Potters?" Sarah asks softly gesturing to the babe.

"Mmm" he mumbles, "apparently the Potter's were attacked and now the child is the sole survivor" he continued


	3. How about that

**How about that**

**Summary:** Harry knew about the wizarding world before he formally announces his presence to them, of course having to play the part of a 'hero' was something he always knew he would have to do. But now, now he's going to show them just how much he actually knows about the world that was supposed to be hidden from him. With the help of some unknown friends of course.

**Warnings:** Language, Swearing, Violence, Sexual situations, overly used storylines/plots, Heavy Dumbledore Bashing, Weasley Bashing, Hermione Bashing, Snape Bashing, Malfoy Bashing, Helpful Goblins/House-elves, Creature Fic,

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any other well-known characters that may appear suddenly during the story.

**Rated: **M Non-Graphic Violence, Sexual Situations, Swearing

**Authors Note/s: **GRRR Forgot to add this little bit sorry...Anyway Now that i've got it here I kind of don't want it anymore . Oh Well Thanks to youu lovely people who either Review'd, Fav'd or added to alerts youu're awesome like no others. On another note this was supposed to be added the last time(So the other way around for the chapters) Anyway hope you enjoy.

Do NOT take offence to anything that is being said, used, and referred to or anything else like that, not everyone will like what is being written/said during this story.

**Un-BETA'd**

**-X-**

_Oh Lord please give me mercy and kindly kill me gently and as fast as possible._

Harry James Potter was somewhat bored, it had nothing to do with the fact that he would be turning sixteen soon and coming into his magical inheritance, it had nothing to do with the fact that he had watched his godfather die at the hands of his own cousin at the end of term, in fact Harry could honestly say that the reason for his boredom was NOT in fact because he was once again tossed towards his waiting aunt and uncle, or that his 'loving family' wanted nothing more than to perhaps strangle him, maybe throttle him some, beat him as well. No his boredom was from none of these things in fact it was from reading another letter from his 'beloved' best friends, who once again had told him in no uncertain words that he 'was not at fault for the death of his godfather' and 'that they understood what he was going through' having read letters similar to this one since his return to his relatives house.

Sighing again Harry tossed the letter into the waste bin in the corner of his little room, he had been sleeping when the blasted owl had tapped on his window waiting for him to get up and open it, and of course Harry really hadn't wanted to do that so he had tried to ignore the dam bird. Key word **Tried** the dam thing kept tapping and tapping _and tapping_ he wanted to get up and shoot the dam thing, honestly the only reason he had gotten up was because Hedwig had practically **Ordered** him to open the_...WINDOW_ Blasted bird could glare death at anyone.

So he being the whipped boy by his owl he was had surrendered to her demands and opened the window only to be greeted by a ball of feathers slamming straight into his face, plucking the fur ball from his face Harry turned to look at Hedwig only to see amusement shining through her eyes, feeling his eye twitch he throws the other owl still in his hands at her before stomping his way back to his little _un_comfortable bed, in hopes of falling back to sleep.

Unfortunately he didn't have much luck, especially when Hedwig flew over and landed on top of him, rolling over slightly he turned to look at the rickety alarm clock he had stolen from Dudley groaning when the blearily letters of 5:45AM flashed before turning to 5:46AM.

Running a hand through his hair he quickly got up and hopped off the bed snatching the letter that Pig, Ron's Owl had gracefully left for him when both he and Hedwig continued to ignore him.

Now after reading the blasted letter that, that stupid blasted bird had delivered from his stupid blasted master, Harry walked towards his bedroom door, waving his hand in a gesture that meant for someone to _Leave him alone_ he waited until he heard the distant _'click'_ before opening his door and making his way towards the bathroom, ignoring all the locks on his door.

Turning the hot water on to scalding he ignores the heat of it before turning the cold water on and leaving it to reach just the right temperature for him, stepping into the shower he sighs as his muscles relax and the water rushes down his body washing away non-existent dirt from his body, soaping up a sponge he washes himself enjoying the warmth of the water before washing his hair, after rinsing away the soap suds from his hair he brushes his teeth before turning the water off and drying himself off. Quickly getting dressed he makes his way back towards his bedroom, closing the door he doesn't bother re-locking it knowing that his aunt and uncle would know anyways.

**-X-**

The clock read 11:58PM, the date July 30th, Harry knew his magical inheritance was going to be a pain, he had been trying to prepare for it ever since he realised that his inheritance would be more painful than other peoples, due to the fact that his magic was suppressed over and over and over again. With each suppressor on he knew that they would have to break away and he would have to try and get used to the magic that was suppressed before the next suppressor broke, he would have this happening about 5 times before he would receive his full magical inheritance.

It was starting soon, he could feel it in his blood, his body was getting ready for something's to change, his magic was bubbling just beneath his skin, he could feel heat curl around his body encasing it in a protective bubble, his magic was going to come alive, it was going to be free and it was going to make sure that he was protected from those who wanted to bring him harm. 12:00AM flashed before wisps of green cackling magic surrounded his body, building together that you could see it with the naked eye, higher and higher it built, the pressure on the room was about to explode before everything sunk straight into his skin, Harry clenched his hands into the sheets beneath his hands, he bit his lip to stop the screams from escaping only to have them come out in whimpers. His hair floated around his head making a halo, before pain made itself known starting at the base of his spine and working its way towards his head, feeling the pain flow through his body working its way towards his head than back towards his toes, he curled his fingers around his thin sheets tearing them slightly keen whimpers escape his mouth as blood starts to drip onto his chin, before he arches his back and a scream falls from his mouth. His magic had started at the bottom, from his toes making its way towards the top only to stop at his stomach draining the power surrounding his core, the power that someone had put on to stop Harrys own magic to rein free, after breaking one and trying to get used to the backlash of the magical residue Harry had another block to go through.

Until suddenly everything stopped, the pain was gone, his magic seemed to of settled, than a pain far more worse than the Cruciatus Curse surrounded his body, with his mouth hanging open he releases a high pitch scream before blacking out. Just as he fall's unconscious Harrys magic explodes outwards, releasing his magic like a magical bomb, spreading out around him, leaving all electronics in a five mile radius short circuited

**-X-**

_I'm wishing on a star_

_And trying to believe_

_That even though it's far_

_He'll find me Christmas Eve_

_I guess that Santa's busy_

_Cause he's never come around_

_I think of him, when Christmas comes to town_

Harry could hear someone humming softly; he could also feel someone running their fingers through his hair, he snuggled deeper into the bed, moaning at the sheer softness of the bed and pillows, with the warmth surrounding him. He had woken up to this a couple of times since finding out about the wizarding world; of course they didn't know that which he was glad for.

Cracking his eyes open softly Harry isn't ready for light to suddenly blind him, nor was he ready for the cursing he heard, opening his eyes he looks straight into Hazel eyes, rubbing his eyes he opens them again only to see those eyes shine with happiness, he isn't ready to be suddenly hauled out of bed and have the air in his lungs be squeezed right out of him.

"James Potter put him down this instant" Lily Potter screeched as she looked at her son slowly turning blue in her husband's arms, Stomping over she pulls Harry out of James arms before sitting him on the bed, "I'm sorry baby" she says softly to Harry, "I Suppose your father is just excited that you're finally awake" she said looking him over, "Mum? … Dad?... Buu…How?" he says confused with what's going on _As far as I remembered it, magical inheritance doesn't include being able to talk to the dead_ Harry thought to himself, "err well It doesn't" James replies _"_Did I say that out loud?, Oh GOD Am I dead!" Harry all but shrieks the last bit before glaring at his dad who was on the floor laughing.

"Dahahahaha…hahaha…."

"James" Lily says watching her son glare at her husband, "What he is supposed to be saying sweetie is that you're not exactly dead, nor are you alive" She said sitting next to him on the bed with her arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders, "It's like you're on deaths door but haven't quite reached it yet" She said kissing his temple.

"I still don't understand, how exactly am I err… dead but not dead?" Harry asked confused, looking towards his parents as his dad sat on the other side of him, "Well apparently you had to much foreign magic in your core as well as potions in your system that your magic exploded" Lily says to him, "But don't worry" James says cheerfully "That friend of yours is working on a way to get you back, so for now you're all ours" he says with a cheerful grin, "Yes and there are something we want to tell you. And want to find out" James says cutting Lily off.

**-X-**

Harry had silently listened to his parents as they told him what happened after their deaths, how they had seen Dumbledore start casting magic on him, how he had left him on the Dursleys door step _(And when I get my hands on my dear sister Petunia, she will realise just how much I am Pissed at what she has done to you)_, as well as the money being taken from the Potter/Black/Evan accounts. Lily and James also tell Harry about his inheritance, about how he receives gifts from both Gryffindor and Slytherin families.

After finding out about his Inheritance Harry just sat and listened to his parents tell him about themselves, how they grew up, and their life with magic and before _With Lily_. Especially how she and one Severus Snape where best friends when they were younger, how they went to Hogwarts and drifted apart due to being in different houses _Severus/Slytherin, Lily/Gryffindor._ After talking with his parents Harry started to feel light headed, "It's probably your friend calling you back" Lily replied warmly, "She's probably stabilized your magic by now, all they need is for you to wake up" James finished.

"We both love you my baby" Lily says trying to hold her tears at bay, "So does Sirius, he wished he could be hear" his dad finished, "And Sirius says he doesn't blame you for his death, that it was Dumbledore's fault for not telling you the truth, and that he was glad to have been able to help you" he finished looking his son in the eyes.

"I want you to give some people a message from us, First I want you to take your friend Alex up on her offer, and tell her we said 'Thank You', I also want you to go to the Goblins after you have rested and inquire about your mothers and my Will. After that, get a new accountant, someone who won't take bribes from Dumbles, also try and find Sirius' Will as well, you'll need that to get into the Black accounts, you'll need to sort through everything but you'll have time, I also want you to get Alex to teach you what I should of taught you had we not of died, there are things you need to know, especially concerning Pureblood wealth. It will also help you learn more about the Malfoy's who, I must say are good people, even though they act like jerks" James said looking his son in the eyes. "Harry listen to me carefully cause I want you to live a happy and long life, Don't let anyone ever make you be someone or something you're not, always be yourself, never forget that. Also I want you to tell Snape that I'm sorry for doing the things that I did to him as a teen. James said looking ashamed of the last bit, "Also tell him that I forgive him" Lily said softly smiling a little smile, "He'll know what I'm talking about" she finished. "Also one last thing, I want you to remember that your mother and I will always love you no matter what OK!, Don't ever listen to what other people say, even if you become a Dark Lord-ish wanker we will still love you, you'll still be our baby boy and we'll always call you our little Bambi" James finished with a smile.

Smiling slightly Harry nodded his eye wiping the corner of his eyes "I love you guys to, and tell Padfoot that I'm sorry, and I'm glad he's ok" Harry staring at the floor, "We will love, have fun" Were the last words he heard before everything went black and then suddenly he could hear voices.

"Be…ut…whil….."

"…Ould…akin…..oon"

"Fi…..eed…sle….st"

**-X-**

He was groggy, he didn't know where he was, all that he could remember was talking to his parents then waking up, remembering that his dad had said something about Alex he could assume that she had somehow gotten to him before the Order of the Fried Chicken had, groaning at the stiffness of his body he tried to roll over and get movement back into it.

"So glad you could join the living world, sleeping beauty" A sarcastic voice was heard from his left, "Now all you need to do is open those pretty little eyes of yours and we'll be set" she finished, blinking his eyes blearily he was glad to note that the lights weren't on to high, "Ah! There those pretty orbs are" Alex said leaning over Harry slightly to get a closer look at him, "I'll be dammed, I haven't been this worried in a very long time sleeping beauty" She said with a grin, "Please though, try not to do it again for another century or something" she finished looking pissed off.

"Your magic was doing some haywire shit when I turned up" She told him helping him lean against some pillows propped up for him to sit, "Not only that but I had to practically force feed you half my blood" she said giving him a glass of water for his dry throat, "Don't worry though I manage to save your things, well those you kept hidden anyway, I let Hedwig fly hear, she wasn't happy to when you wouldn't wake, You had also spectacularly taking out the electronics in a five mile radius of Privet Drive for more than 24Hours so congrats on that" she finished in a huff, "So, got anything to say for yourself?" "Oww" Harry complained, "Why am I so sore" he asked, more like whined. "Haha, cause your magic decided it didn't like the body you had and need a new one" she answered amused.

"I'm glad you enjoy my torment" he said glaring at Alex, "Of course love, that's what I'm here for" she finished still quite amused, "Now you need rest, so you can't get out of bed yet, give it a couple of days, otherwise you're going to strain your body to much and then you'll be on bed rest for a month maybe two" She said looking straight at him, "So Sleeping beauty what's it gonna be, am I gonna stick you to the bed or am I going to let you be able to move around?" she asked raising one eyebrow

**-X-**

**End Note/s: **Tell me what you think, Like or Not? I don't mind. Ciao


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** He didn't mean for it to happen, it just did

He didn't mean for it to happen, honestly, he wouldn't call it a fluke, or fate or even a mistake, he knew what was happening, he knew what he was doing and he knew that tomorrow he would regret it. But that doesn't mean that he would of stopped it, he couldn't control himself to just give himself over, to let the other take him, do as they wished to him, it was thrilling to let someone else be in control, to let them take the lead.

One minute he was standing at the back drinking some mighty fine juice and the next, well, the next he had his tongue done someone else's, his arms thrown around their shoulders. After that as well as some heavy touching we'll one thing led to the next and the ended up in a broom closet with his legs wrapped firmly and tightly around the one thrusting deeply into him.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit" Harry James Potter chanted softly as he gazed down at his bed partner, he couldn't say that he didn't remember what happened the night before, it was a lie and he knew, he was also sure that the person lying in the bed knew it too. Rubbing his head slowly he quietly crept from the bed; well he tried to quietly creep from the bed.

He didn't make it far enough for his 'Run, Run, Run' plan to be able to take effect, hearing a noise behind him he slowly turns around eyes wide and heart beating wildly.

**END!**

Yeah! That's all I gots (Ha)


	5. Chapter 5

**Distance in Mind**

**Summary:** Harry has finally defeated Voldemort but the consequences far outweigh what anyone could have expected. But when Harry wakes it's to a familiar place with a familiar person, just who is it and how do they know each other.

**Warnings:** Character Bashing, Crossover, Major Spelling Mistakes (I can't be bothered to fix'em)

**Disclaimer: **Don't Own, Don't Sue

**Authors Notes: **I don't know whether to say **Don't Worry** or not, This has been stored on one of my USB's for ages now and I thought I'd upload it

**-X-**

**Prologue: **The End but Beginning

They had done it, it was finally over the war, the death, the pain _everything_, crying slightly they all celebrated, t_hey had won_. It wasn't like most of them had helped, **No** but that didn't matter, really they had their saviour who lead them to their victory, their savour who did everything he could for them, who would **die** for them. So they celebrated, celebrated their savour, their victory, celebrated the fact that they wouldn't have to live in fear, wouldn't have to live in pain of losing loved ones to death and torture, they chanted his name calling him savour, savour, their savour, but he wasn't.

As they celebrated their victory on the field of battle and they cried and hugged each other for the 'Job Well done' defeating the enemy, they didn't see, they didn't hear. As everyone cried tears of joy, as their happiness passed from one person to another no one saw the way their savour swayed on his feet, the way his body tripped and fell, the way he breathed his last breath or the tears that fell from his eyes, no they didn't see anything, but he heard.

He heard when they realised he had fallen, when they realised that he would die, he heard as everyone gathered around him telling him to hold on, telling him that help was coming he heard it all and he smiled, he smiled because they thought he cared, they thought he wanted to survive. As they cried for his smile he heard help come, he heard them shout and scream and he heard the cries, the tears of heart-ache, the tears of never getting him, the tears of his death.

But amongst some of them they weren't mourning, they were secretly happy, happy of his death, happy they wouldn't have to put up with him, Happy, Happy, Happy. But they wouldn't be for long, as he left that world behind he wished he would be there to see their faces when they realised that _he knew._

**-X-**

**Authors Notes:** Ok this is probably one of the most confusing Prologues everyone has ever read, cause It's one of the most I've written, hope you liked.

**-X-**

**Chapter One:** Distance in Soul

Harry James Potter groaned slightly as he regained consciousness, he really hated losing conscious, it was such a pain, especially when he was all drugged and/or woozy, and the pain of not knowing where he was, he had gotten used to it after time though, you had to growing up the way he had, it didn't help that he sometimes tried to lose conscious so that he would end up some place different, some place nice and soft and warm and loving and _everything_ that the Dursley's weren't. Groaning again he blearily opened his eyes to have the sun shine straight into them, groaning slightly he quickly and sluggishly moved his hand to try and block the sun out of his eyes.

Letting his head drop back onto the pillow he quickly tried to assess the damage done to his body, _nothing too bad it seems_ he thought to himself before pulling himself into a sitting position, sighing he quickly looked around the unfamiliar place he had found himself in. There was some familiarity to the room he found himself in; it was a large bedroom it was done in rich brown tones letting the room feel earthy, Harry was lying in a large king size bed with bed tables on either side on him, it had huge bay windows with French doors leading on a deck of sorts, Harry's chest was bandaged leaving him in just sleep pants.

Hearing the door open silently he turns his head towards it only to see someone walk into the room holding a tray, watching as they make their way towards him Harry is immediately relaxing when he sees the face of his savour. "Yuki" he managers to get out with a whisper feeling his throat dry and scratchy, drinking some water after it was passed to him, Harry smiles slightly at Yuki who sat on the edge of the bed.

"It has been a while" she said taking the cup from his hands before handing him some soup, "I had wondered what had happened to you" she continued watching him carefully eat, "I didn't know whether to be happy that you never returned or sad that I never saw you again" she said after handing him some bread and butter. "I don't know why I never returned" he replied after swallowing the food in his mouth, "I think it was all the time's I was near death" he continued playing with his food, "I had been trying to find a way to come back here" he said after a minute of silence, "I asked the Goblins for help after I was here in my Second year" he said smiling slightly, "We finally found a way but it would of taken us a while to get it done" Harry continued staring at the comforter "We also need to bring so others into the loop" he said turning to face her, "How come?" was the simple question asked, "We need more power to push into the seal, but we didn't know who to trust yet" he answered, "We had figured it out but" Harry said smiling slightly, "I was going to ask my Godfather to come with me" he said before the smile faded, "But we found out he was being paid by Dumbledore" Harry practically spat Dumbledore's name out, "I don't know why, but after that I made a will so that anyone who wasn't on Dumbledore's pay roll but were my friends would get something from the Potter Vaults" he continued after a second.

Sighing slightly Harry moved his arms around before pushing the blankets away from his body "I had made sure that if anything happened to me, those who used me wouldn't get what they wanted" he said smiling a little evilly, nodding slightly Yuki removed everything from the bed Harry was lying on, "It seems" she said after a while "That you have been dealt some harsh truths" she continued before pulling him into a standing position, wrapping an arm around his waist Yuki slowly makes her way towards the bathroom with Harry, "I'm glad you are here" she said after they made it to the bathroom door, opening it slightly she led him towards the toilet closing the lid she watches as he flops onto it, "You will not have to deal with it any longer" she says watching him slightly, "And I won't have to worry about whether or not you'll turn up on my door step half dead or not" she continues with an amused air around her, "Take a bath and call me if you need anything, otherwise just get some more rest" she said kissing his head slightly and getting ready to leave the bathroom, "I'm glad you're alright" she says before closing the door behind her and leaving Harry to himself.

Sighing slightly, Harry didn't know what to think, one minute he was standing on the battle field killing the maniac known as Voldemort and the next he was waking up in the one place he had always thought he dreamed about.

Harry had first met Yuki when he was 5 at the time she had been 7 her parents had lived on the outskirts of a little village near the Village Hidden in Rain, they had found him lying near a pond almost half dead, and after taking him to the nearest healer had healed him as best they could and let him stay with them. After overcoming the slight language problem Harry had lived with Yuki and her parents for another month before he had left them, as soon as he left he woke up in his Cupboard alive, healed and feeling better than he had ever felt with living with Petunia Dursley-(Nee Evans), slightly believing that he had dreamed everything Harry had not said anything, but his uncle had gotten worse with his beatings upon little Harry and not nine months later Harry had once again met Yuki and her parents, they were still living in the same house, near the same village only this time things seemed to be different, it seemed like there was always a tense atmosphere within the Village Hidden in Rain but Harry had not taken notice of such things, again he had stayed for a month only to end up back in his Cupboard healed and feeling sated.

Over the coming years this event would become common within Yuki's house hold, it was a common sight to see one child playing by themselves only to be joined by another the next time. After a while Yuki and her parents moved and as they moved Harry came back, always to them, no matter where they moved to he would somehow follow when he was in need of their strength, so they looked forwards to the days he arrived and were upset when the days he left.

And as Harry got older things started to slow down, Yuki's parents well suddenly killed when she was only 13 leaving her an orphan within a hostile country, running away was the only thing she could think of. That year Harry had appeared when he had 'killed' his teacher, telling Yuki all about the fact that he could do _Magic_ and that his parents didn't abandoned him, all the while Yuki patched him back up and told Harry of the death of **their **parents, cause that's what they were, parents to the both of them, she told him how she had fled Rice country and now lived within the surrounding forests, always moving as to never be detected but wanting a place to settle down in.

After exchanging stories, catching up, training and everything else Yuki and Harry agreed that they would do everything they could to survive, for all they had was each other. Yuki had agreed to go back to Amegakure, back to the house they had originally lived in when Harry arrived, and Harry. Harry agreed to look into things in the magical world, make sure to learn things that would benefit both him and Yuki.

The final and last time they would meet before the present would be while Harry was in the Chamber of Secrets, fighting off a giant snake and getting it's venom within one's self would leave them close to death, after again getting fixed up by Yuki they had agreed to change Harry's name to let him fit in better, after once again healing, catching up, training and everything else Harry had decided that he wanted to know if there was a way for him to go back to Yuki without dying so they planned. They planned and talked and Yuki told Harry to go back to the Goblins, to go back and make sure that he was alone this time and make them tell him everything they knew_ after all this is you we're talking about_ she had said pointing out the fact that he was the 'boy-who-lived' _first try and be polite, we don't want them to kill you instead of helping_ she had said amusedly, then he had left.

Immediately after regaining himself again Harry had quickly made his way towards the leaky cauldron, where he had proceeded to make his way into Gringotts undetected, after making sure no one was around to hear Harry had practically told the Goblins at the front desk that he wanted to speak with the head of Gringotts and he wasn't taking no for an answer.

After talking with head goblin Ragnok, they had both found out interesting things, apparently Dumbledore had been paying his family to 'look' after him, not only that but it seemed that both of his best friends had been on his pay roll as well as the Weasley family and many others including and not excluding professors from Hogwarts, many other people he didn't know and many from the Ministry of Magic. After a rather heated argument with the Head Goblin they had both decided that they would wait instead of acting now to press charges against everyone.

**-X-**

After finishing with his bath Harry now named Hitori quickly dried himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist and slowly leaving the bathroom, entering the bedroom again Hitori sees some clothes laid out on the bed for him, thanking Yuki in his head Hitori quickly sets about getting changed into some clothes, finishing with that task her goes to open the door only to jump slightly at the glare being sent his way, "You are to .Bed Mister" Yuki said ushering Hitori towards the bed, "Do I make myself clear?" she asked sarcastically before hastily adding "If you don't stay there I'll tie you to the bed" before turning and cleaning the mess that had been made in the bathroom, "Just try and get some more rest" she added once finishing up in the bathroom before leaving the room and closing the door softly behind her.

Humming to herself Yuki made her way downstairs to start on some washing, the weather was always awful living in constant Rain, but she had worked out a way for her clothes to dry, sometimes she was glad of the trips Harry had made to and from this land and the other he had some wonderful ideas that hadn't yet been known of. But while she might be great-full for one thing she wasn't so happy for the other, really what kind of people leaves you near death almost all of your life. She hadn't really been able to comprehend it when she was younger, but after time she had realised that Hitori's home life wasn't one that she had wanted, and so, she had made sure that whenever he turned up he would have the love and support he should get from her and her parents. Of course that also came with a good meal and a better sleeping bed.

Throwing in a load of washing she made her way back towards the kitchen and started on the dishes, she was going to start them when Hitori was in the bath but didn't want to leave him by himself, of course he wouldn't know that fact.

Finishing up with the last of the plates she quickly grabbed a bottle of water and made her way back towards Hitori's room, knocking softly she let herself in smiling slightly at the sight of Hitori fast asleep she made her way towards the bed, pulling the Duvet higher on him she quickly set the bottle of water on the bedside table and left him alone to sleep, locking the windows before she left the room she made her way back towards the sitting room and pulled out some scrolls. They would need a new place to stay, people would ask questions about who Hitori was and how exactly he ended up their without anyone seeing him enter, looking at one of the maps that her parents had kept she saw that they had marked some things on it, reading slightly she can see that they had been doing random jobs here and there. Picking a village within the borders of Fire Country she quickly set up a village for them to move to before going around the house and packing things into boxes.

While doing this she came upon an old looking book from within her mothers and fathers things, opening it slightly she saw how it had her mother's name on it, the little book seemed to be a journal of sorts, shrugging her shoulders slightly she places the book somewhere high so she won't end up packing it and can read later on. Moving through the house, Yuki starts from the top of the house leaving the things she will need for last, before moving to the next room and packing everything up.

Finding a deed for the house she realises that her parents had indeed legally owned the house, but on the bottom it said that they didn't want anyone else to get it and if they were to ever move than they would set it on fire. Shrugging at the oddness of her parents demands she simple sets that with her mother's journal and walks towards Hitori's room.

Seating herself on a plush chair by the side of the bed she quickly pulls out the journal and starts to read.

_Entry Date: XXXX_

_My Dearest Yuki, If you are reading this than your father and I are dead, I want you to know that we love you. We love you so much that sometimes I just want to hide you away from the world, from its harshness and pain, from war and famine. But I Know deep down that no matter how much I want to, or how much I try you will find some way to leave us and make your own place in this cruel world._

_My daughter, there are things that I don't really want you to know, things that I sometimes wonder if I have actually lived that kind of life, but I know that if your father and I have died than you need to know these things._

_Hopefully you aren't reading this book while still young, I hope that the seal I have put on it will not break until you have reached the right age. Yuki my daughter I have always known you were special, I have always seen the way you were with snow, the rain, mist, but I never really knew how much until your 3__rd__ birthday, You were playing in the snow while your father and I watched you from a distance, you were the only child out and wanted a play mate, so you had somehow managed to make another play mate, only this one was made out of snow, you would giggle and run around and it was such a cute sight, but I knew then that the child we had found 3 years earlier was not abandoned because you weren't wanted, but because you would be hunted if people knew the truth._

_I realised that you were just like your father and I, although we had run away to start a family, you were given away to keep your life. After that I knew that we had to keep this to ourselves, so we packed and left moving around until settling in Rain._

_Another instant I knew you were special was when young Haru arrived, you were so drawn to him, protecting him and making sure that if he fell then we would fix him back up, I had never seen something so cute before and I had instantly thought of the two of you marrying. Your father had a fit when I told him and forbid you from ever seeing him again, I don't think you remember this instant but you had thrown the largest tantrum we had ever seen from you, windows were shaking and it was getting cold within the house, you had somehow managed to make a snow storm within our own home, you were screaming and the winds were throwing your father and I around, crying and everything and then, your father said that you could see Haru, that he could even stay with us. Everything just suddenly stopped and you sniffed, the temperature slowly went back to the way it was before your tantrum and your father learned to never argue with you again. I'll admit it was something that I found amusement in, even to this day._

_Yuki, while you not your father or My own child biologically, we do love you and are proud to call you our daughter, proud that you are our heir. But there is something else, your father and I before we became Missing Nin's, before we were even thinking about running away together; we were shinobi of The Village Hidden in Leaves. It is a village within fire country, we were happy shinobi there, our families and friends were with us and things were great, until we were told that we couldn't marry each other._

_No matter how much we loved each other those within our family didn't want us to marry, in order for us to understand we both secretly read files from before our time, a time where the Uchiha and Hyuuga families while not tolerant of each other didn't outright refuse the union of two clans, in fact they were glad to put one with the other, that was until a man was born. Uchiha Madara, the bastard son of the Uchiha from one of the nobles of the Hyuuga clan, a scandal, one that would make all future heirs do anything to make sure it was never repeated again._

_History said that Madara Uchiha while a bastard child, didn't have a place within the clan, it is said that people from both clans would look down on him as a child, they would ridicule him and mock him, saying that he isn't worthy of being in their clans. He grew up on the hatred of both clans, while his mother was called a whore and his father was killed, Madara himself became one of the great shinobi's one that made both Hyuuga and Uchiha call him towards them, but instead of going he had called war upon both clans, he killed those who had ridiculed him, killed those who had openly showed their hate for him, but he didn't stop there, he had attacked Konoha, the village that both Hyuuga and Uchiha were clans from, he tried to kill the Hokage only to flee once he realised he couldn't win._

_Konoha historians say that Madara had been killed, but both Hyuuga and Uchiha had always thought that he was still alive, so they trained their children, they trained them to become killers of Madara Uchiha, they made sure that no one would forget that heirs born with Hyuuga blood and Uchiha would be killed, all because they didn't want another Madara on their hands._

_After your father and I found this out we had planned on running away, while we loved our family, our friends, our clan and our village, we loved each other more and didn't want to wait for either clan to come down on us and kill us._

_After years and years of running we had finally settled down, blending in as civilians and when we tried for a child, we realised that we couldn't have one, we couldn't do that to our child to have him realise that his very exisrance was a cursed one. But when we found you years later we didn't need to have a child, we already had one; our heir was given to us already. Years later we would hear that another Uchiha had killed almost the whole clan leaving only his brother behind and your father and I tried for a child, only to realise that while we didn't want to before, we couldn't this time, your father is sterile and I didn't want a child from another man. We were happy to have you and weren't as bummed as we would have been if we had never of found you._

_My Darling child, if you return to Konoha I want you to go to the Hyuuga heads, as my heir you have the right for the family fortune and scrolls, I want you to learn everything you can for I fear that our ancestors were right, Not long after we heard of the massacre that rippled through the Uchiha ranks we got Intel that said that Itachi Uchiha the one who had killed his clan hadn't done it alone, he had help, help from one Uchiha Madara._

_Be careful and look after your brother Haru for your father and I._

_Love Mother_

**-X-**

Thats It, lets be honest. I'm not gonna finsih/complete it. I hardly do the stories I've got now! Haha~


End file.
